Flags
by MissyWoodhouse
Summary: Leaving Jakku behind is one thing, travelling the galaxy another but loosing friends is something totally different. - Inspired by Brooke Fraser's "Flags" (developing PoexRey)


I was listing to Brooke Frasers "Flags" the other day and the next song on my playlist was "Reys Theme" and I realised it was quite fitting.

Listen to the song here: watch?v=nHS1gHlHSV0

* * *

She is restless.  
It is cold and wet.  
She misses the warmth.  
It is noisy and busy.

Her imagination of other planets, other creatures and all these things was something different than she had found.  
Yet she somehow loves it.

She wanders through the empty halls.  
Everyone, expect a small crew running the base, is asleep.  
She enters the big hangar and takes in the sight of the many ships.  
A familiar melody of beeps echoes through the hangar.  
"BB-8, what are you doing here? You were looking for me?"

He is afraid  
It is crisp and silent.  
He misses the stars surrounding him.  
It is loud and bustling.

He still sees it.  
All the nightmares, created by a monster.

He is lying on his bed.  
But sleep isn't his friend this night or any other night.  
He gets up, puts on his boots and grabs a sweater from his chair.  
Just as he is about to leave his quarter he realizes that BB-8 is missing.  
"He used to be such a loyal friend."

"Where are we going?" BB-8 replies with something that sounds like a snicker.  
"You're a very complex little droid. I wonder who taught you all these things." The droid stops and looks at her for a moment before he continues his way down the halls.  
Like it isn't obvious.  
He is Poe Dameron's droid after all.

There are lot of things she is wondering about.  
These stories she knew which apparently are all true.  
The Force.  
The Dark Side.  
The Light.  
And somehow she is part of all this.  
But she doesn't want to be involved in this.

She is just a girl waiting for her family to pick her up and taker her home.

"We shouldn't be here." He hears her whisper and he recognizes the soft beeps of his droid.  
"No, I'm not afraid." A door opens and he knows exactly where BB-8 let her to.  
He pauses for a moment before he decides to follow them.  
Curious about what she will say.  
About the different stars.

There are lot of things he is curious about.  
The young woman who seems to give the General hope.  
Hope to find her missing brother.  
Hope that her son isn't lost.  
Hope that the evil can be defeated.  
And somehow he is kind of happy for the General.  
Because she deserves better than fighting her own son.

He is just a man trying to protect the innocent.

"This is beautiful BB-8."  
She is fascinated by the stars above her.  
They look different to those she watched at Jakku.

The droid hums, satisfied with himself.

"I wonder if those stars are the same as those I saw at Jakku."  
"Some are." He reveals himself not wanting to be someone who secretly listens in.  
"Hey." Her voice is quiet but curious.  
She doesn't look at him, her eyes still fixed on the stars above her.  
"Can you show me them?" She whispers and he walks over to her.  
He needs a moment to orientate himself before he points at several of them.

Dawn is breaking as Leia makes her usual walk through the base.  
She never had been someone who slept long and over the years she had got to know her people better while she met them at the early morning.  
Everything seems so different in the morning.  
Everything seems so innocent.

Soft whispers draw her attention to a door that is slightly open.  
"Sadly I can't answer you those questions. There are reasons for things to happen we can't understand. But I can tell you that the pain will eventually cease. I don't know when but it does." Poes voice is gentle and Leia wonders who he's talking to.  
"You know waiting for my family to come back wasn't easy and yet I had this hope that someday they'll come and everything will be fine. Maybe hope is what we need now. Hope that things will be better one day." Leia smiles.  
Although Rey is young it seems that she had learned a lot while she was alone on this dreadful planet.  
"I guess you're right. Look the sun." Leia hears the faint smile in Poes voice.  
For a moment she ponders whether she should join them or not but decides to leave them alone.

They're going to need each other.

She continues her walk to the control room.  
She knows that she has to mourn the loss of her husband.  
But for now she focuses on the mission ahead.  
Finding her brother.  
Hoping that he will come back.

"Thank you." Rey says as they are sitting in the cantina for breakfast.  
"Hm?"  
"For staying up and talking to me. For not leaving me alone."  
"We all share something. A burden, a story. Our story is about the fallen son. But we are going to need time to talk about what happened, what he did." Poe doesn't look at her as he talks about the Generals son.  
He heard what he had done to her and what she had done.  
He feels her hand on his as she squeezes his lightly and it feels like it's her way to say that he will be okay too.  
"Thank you for being my friend." She smiles and Poe has to admit that he likes it.  
"Thank you." He replies taking her hand in his smiling back at her.

"We still need to talk about BB-8 though." Poe adds and Rey's laughter fills the room.

* * *

It's my first Star Wars Story ever although this is one of my first fandoms ever (all the way back to the AOTC and ROTS) so, yeah, I hope you liked it.


End file.
